


koala and tree

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hyunjin tickling jeongin in a frenzy and ending up cuddling the smaller, lying slack on top of him, happened rather fast. “i still have to finish my algebra, hyunjinnie.” jeongin commented, not struggling at all at this point. “alright, but cuddle with me first.” hyunjin replied with a smile as he nuzzled into the other’s neck.





	koala and tree

the heart wants what it wants, isn’t that what they always say? jeongin could confirm that. 

 

he didn’t always like hyunjin as more than a friend. actually, if you asked him about hyunjin months ago, he would have rolled his eyes and told you he didn’t know what the big deal was. everyone liked hyunjin. even if it was just as a friend, everyone liked him.  
jeongin was special though, he had vip access to the schools heartthrob. the reason for that being that jeongin and hyunjin were best friends. who wouldn’t be friends with someone who picks up your books and lends you a hand when they see you’ve fallen? and that was just exactly the way their unexpected friendship started. jeongin had to admit, it was a special feeling being one step closer to hyunjin than everyone else was. to hyunjin, jeongin was simply at the top of his priority list with no room for second opinion.

lying in hyunjin’s lap under the stars one night, jeongin voiced a thought. “hyunjin, why didn’t you have close friends before you met me? why did i become so special instead of just a distant buddy?” hyunjin looked down at him and smiled like he already had the answer. as he grabbed his hand, he said “you can just tell when certain people were meant to come into your life, innie, and i think those people are meant to be treasured.”  
and just like that came the feeling deep in the younger’s chest. a lump formed in his throat as he exhaled. hyunjin went back to looking up at the stars with a smile but jeongin kept looking at the boy who, to him, was a star in his own right.he fell asleep in hyunjin’s lap that night, still holding onto his hand. 

“i’m literally going to fail this class.” jeongin groaned. “no you won’t, let me show you.” hyunjin took the pencil from his hand and started rewriting the equation. the two were on jeongin’s bed exercising his algebra skills. “there, now try to solve that.” he handed the pencil back. jeongin’s mind went blank looking at the notebook. hyunjin watching him only put him under that much more pressure. he didn’t notice he was biting his bottom lip in concentration until he tasted something metallic.

“ah.” he hissed and reached up to touch his lip. yeah, it was definitely bleeding. when hyunjin realized how frustrated the other looked and what had just happened, he reached over to jeongin’s night stand and got a tissue. “here,” he said as he softly took jeongin’s face and turned it to him. he took the tissue and dabbed it on the other’s bottom lip. 

jeongin felt his face grow redder by the second and hoped that hyunjin didn’t notice. up close, jeongin got lost in the other’s soft and angelic features. the mole under his eye, his eye shape, his nose, his full lips, his- “you’ve really got to break that habit.” hyunjin said. “sorry.” jeongin muttered. he still looked disappointed by his inability to complete the math problem and hyunjin didn’t like seeing jeongin upset.

hyunjin tickling jeongin in a frenzy and ending up cuddling the smaller, lying slack on top of him, happened rather fast. “i still have to finish my algebra, hyunjinnie.” jeongin commented, not struggling at all at this point. “alright, but cuddle with me first.” hyunjin replied with a smile as he nuzzled into the other’s neck. 

on valentine’s day jeongin gave hyunjin a teddy bear and hyunjin gave jeongin a handwritten letter.

to my jeonginnie,  
thanks for being my best friend  
to me, you’re the most special. 

jeongin almost cried on the spot but he flung himself at the taller, wrapping his arms around his neck and squeezing him tight. when he let go, hyunjin had the goofiest smile on his face. “you did get me a card though, right?” the younger’s face flushed flushed. “i dropped it off in your locker.” “how sweet you are.” hyunjin replied and pinched his cheek. 

the next day, jeongin was sick and home alone. he shot his best friend a quick text and about an hour later there was a knock at the door. he got up and let hyunjin in and the two walked to his room as they started conversation. when they got in jeongin’s bed, hyunjin immediately tried to pull jeongin closer but the younger swatted him off with a pout. “i don’t want to get you sick hyunjin.” he said firmly. “oh please innie!” hyunjin responded, exasperated. “you probably don’t even have a fever!” he moved closer and put his hand on jeongin’s forehead. 

“ah, my hands are cold, that won’t work.” hyunjin said as he swiftly removed his hand from jeongin’s forehead and replaced it with his lips. jeongin’s heart rate skyrocketed when he realized what was happening. hyunjin had his lips pressed to his forehead. hwang hyunjin, his best friend, had his lips pressed to his forehead. jeongin quickly squeezed his eyes shut in hope that hyunjin wouldn’t see the panic in his eyes. 

when he felt the lips lift off his skin he slowly opened his eyes only to see hyunjin still only inches from his face. jeongin was shaking and he had his bottom lip pulled between his teeth which is something hyunjin knew he did when he got nervous. the older was slowly and painfully observing jeongin’s features up close, taking a couple seconds extra time on his lips, before he looked back into jeongin’s eyes and smiled. “you do have a little bit of a fever.” hyunjin backed away on those words. jeongin inhaled shakily and turned on the bed, his back now facing hyunjin. 

it wasn’t much of a shock to jeongin that hyunjin wrapped his long leg around his waist and long arm around his torso, pulling him close to him so they were chest to back, both of them falling asleep, hyunjin wrapped around jeongin like a koala and a tree. 

it wasn’t long after that when hyunjin introduced him to seungmin, and every other thing that came out of hyunjin’s mouth was something about seungmin. everything was seungmin, seungmin, seungmin and it infuriated jeongin but he didn’t let it show. he would smile and pretend to be listening when hyunjin talked about the other until he finally started to just distance himself from hyunjin all together. 

one day when hyunjin appeared at his locker with two movie tickets and a smile, jeongin turned him down. “i have plans, sorry. maybe ask seungmin? you guys are dating anyways, right?” jeongin replied, closing his locker and slinging a backpack strap over one shoulder. “what-“ hyunjin started but jeongin feared the inevitable ‘yes we’re dating but you’re still my best friend’ talk so he blurted “i’ve got to go.” and took off in the other direction.

sitting at home alone on a friday night at about 7pm, jeongin didn’t expect a knock at the door. he thought his mom had maybe got off of work early but he opened the door to hyunjin biting his nails, and that was something hyunjin never did. 

jeongin was about to shut the door back but hyunjin put his foot in the way and barged right in. “hyunjin-“ he started but hyunjin turned around and started talking all at once. “when you said you didn’t want to go to the movies, i realized i messed up. i didn’t mean to start hanging out with seungmin more. we got paired for a project in one of our classes so i got to learn a lot about him and i really like him. but you know who i like more than him? you. and if you think i’ve ever been able to stop thinking about you for even a second, ever, then you’re wrong.” 

the whole time hyunjin was saying this he was walking closer and closer to jeongin and jeongin backed up until his back hit the front door. when hyunjin was close enough, he bent down and kissed jeongin properly. not on the forehead. on the lips. jeongin stayed frozen and hyunjin pulled back to look at him, his eyes pleading. hyunjin swallowed loudly, “i’m crazy about you, jeongin.” 

when jeongin snapped into reality, he didn’t even realize he was kissing hyunjin again until his lips moved at their own accord and his hands folded behind hyunjin’s neck. 

the heart wants what it wants, isn’t that what they always say? jeongin and hyunjin could confirm that now.

**Author's Note:**

> i died for a few weeks but here i am to add another drop of water to the ao3 hyunin drought. this is my revival offering its literally just a filler fic because i promised so many people i’d post here again soon so hopefully this combination of messy thrown together ideas was somewhat enjoyable. but!! im definitely definitely definitely writing more soon, i promise!! i have new hyunin fics underway as we speak so please look forward to those, friends and fellow hyuninators.  
> and as always, kudos and comments make my heart flutter <3  
> -hannah


End file.
